You're just You
by RenAfri
Summary: Sasuke's life is a labyrinth Naruto's been trapped in. Is it wrong to fall in love with someone whom you meet in your dreams?
1. Chapter 1

It's from Naruto's POV. This is Angst.

**Disclaimer:** I'm tired to type this over and over again but for your information, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My memory grows weaker

I can't even remember my name

But I know your face

A face that reminds me of the old and painful time

The day is being darker

Everything turns to white and black

Or is it my eyes?

--

Let me touch your hair

Let me hold your hand

Let me see your smile

Maybe for the last time

Before I forget your name

Before I forget your face

Before I forget about you and I

Before I forget your meaning in my anguish

But you're just you

Your _past_ is a labyrinth

And you've lost in it for a long time

--

I ever watched you go

Now you watch me go

Into the clouds, mist, dust and shadow

To find the wonderful light

At the edge of this agony

I used to smile to ease the pain

My pain, your pain, _Our pain_

But you're just you

Your _life_ is a labyrinth

And you never thought I'm always _there_

_--_

Ere the cold emptiness and painful darkness reach my mind

I swear I see you press the same bloody sword againts your pale neck

I swear I see you smile at me

I swear I hear you whisper,

" See you in the next life,"

Or is it just in my head?

--

I try to understand

How you could do this to me

But you're just you

You're a labyrinth I've been trapped in

No escape

Forever

And I hope someday

On an ordinary winter day

After looking for each other

Once again we'll meet

Nowhere but in the corner

Of a silent and snowy and icy street

And this time, make me believe

_That you'll never leave_

* * *

This is happenned when Sasuke killed Naruto, watched Naruto's dying and then with the same sword Sasuke cut his own throat. I ever read a book about a Japaness girl who killed herself by cut her own throat.

_Thankz a lot_

_**I need reviews to remind me that I'm not robot.** Heh!!! _


	2. Nightmares

I've planned this fic since 2 months ago but I have no time to type it. But I have to because this fic about winter and christmas and new year and so on. _Heh!_. Read and Review. This is not Angst anymore. I don't like Angst!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto

**Summary** : Will they meet again? Will they make up the mistakes they'd done long time ago? Or they're not destined to be together?

* * *

"Where are you going?" Mikoto stared at her youngest son, "It's cold outside."

"Hn," her son reached the knob of the door, "I need fresh air, Mom,"

"Oh," she shook her head, "Do you want to talk about _it_?"

Sasuke tried to smile at his mother as he opened the door, "No, Mom, but thanks."

"Another Nightmare, huh?" Fugaku muttered to his wife when the raven boy had disappeared behind the front door, "Is he going to be alright? He didn't even go down for breakfast."

Mikoto drew a deep breath "He's going to be alright, he's going to be alright."

Itachi was sitting on a kitchen chair sipping his red wine when Mikoto entered the kitchen. He looked up at his mother "Where's he going? Why can't he tell us his problems?"

Mikoto glanced at her son before sitting on a chair in front of him "Ah! Problems?" she placed her hands on kitchen table and stared at her own nails, "It's only another nightmare. Bad dreams. You can't believe in dreams. They're just _dreams_."

"Yeah," Itachi rolled his eyes; earned his mother death glare "But he believes in those bad dreams and you know what? He told me that he saw me killing our families, our clan or something like that. _Literally_!"

Mikoto chuckled nervously "Oh Dear! He's going to be alright." She gazed at the kitchen window, "I need you to pick him up for lunch."

Itachi shrugged "I wonder why he always goes to that lake. It's like he's looking for something," he sipped his wine, "Or someone. Yep! I'll pick him up before lunch."

An awkward silence filled the said room. It's like an angel was passing through the kitchen.

"It's snowstorm last night." Mikoto said out of blue, still gazing at the window, "Don't believe in his dreams. You won't kill your family. They're just bad dreams, stupid dreams. Maybe I should send him to mental hospital." She hissed, "Bad dreams! Nightmares!" she buried her face in her hands.

"Mom!" Itachi got up quickly and went around the kitchen table, "He's gonna be alright, just like you said!" he embraced her. She's shaking and crying in his arms. He sighed. He couldn't take her tears. _I shouldn't have talked about his bad dreams_, he thought. He hated to see her crying like this. An Uchiha should be strong, stronger than most people, that's what his father always said but he knew sometimes crying could ease the pain though a little, crying could put burdens away though a bit. As an Uchiha, his mother always tried to be strong but he knew she's only human, ordinary human, unstable one in fact. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe if she were not an Uchiha, she didn't have to pretend to be strong_.

"What wrong?" Fukagu stood at the kitchen door.

"Nothing," Itachi shook his head and smiled, "Mom's just being emo today."

"Let me take her to bedroom," Fugaku placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, "And you, Son, be a good boy and wash the dishes."

Itachi just frowned.

* * *

So, What do you think? Should I continue it? Review please and tell me what you think. Peace!!!

And for Itachi's fans, don't be angry at me because I made Itachi wash the dishes. Itachi is a good boy.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the lame chapters but I just want to share my lame fic with you. I hope you don't mind. LOL.

**Disclamer**: If I owned Naruto, I would make Naru and Sasu kiss each other willingly.

* * *

He stared at snowdrifts around him. Sun couldn't show up again today because of those gray clouds. He walked away from Uchiha Mansion hurriedly. He didn't care of the cold air and snowy road. He needed to arrive at the lake as soon as possible. _Maybe_, he thought. _Maybe I'll meet him today._

"Hey, Sasuke!" a man called his name.

He turned his head.

"Hn." He murmured when he saw Sai ran after him.

"Go to the lake, huh?" fog came out from Sai's mouth as he spoke, "Need company?"

"Like you care!" Sasuke snorted and started to walk again. _No one cares!_ He cursed. _They pretend to care about me and call me insane behind me_.

"Hey! I'm trying to be a nice cousin here!" he heard Sai yelled.

_What the hell is wrong with Sai?_ He thought. _He's not my cousin. He's my replacement in team seven._

Sasuke knew sometimes he couldn't differentiate between the dreams and the reality because most people stayed the same. For example, Kakashi-sensei, his history teacher in his High School. In his dreams, he's still the pervert who brought porn book in his pocket just like in the real life. Tsunade-san was the Hokage, the leader of Konoha and in his real life this woman was a mayor. He's father was as cold as usual but his mother…in his dreams his mother was not fragile. And this Sai—in his real life—was his cousin for Kami-sama's sake. He hated him more than everything.

He didn't know why he had those nightmares. He couldn't remember when he started to have nightmares. Well…they're not always nightmares. Sometimes he dreamt about this boy, a blond boy with beautiful blue eyes and tan skin. They met at the lake, they argued about everything, they smiled, they laughed but then most of those beautiful dreams ended in the same way. He saw he killed that boy.

In his dreams, he always killed people. He killed Orochimaru-san—in his real life he's the old man who had a little pet shop in the corner of the street near his school. He didn't know why he killed him but he didn't feel sorry after killing him. He killed Itachi and he thought his brother deserved it no matter the reason was. He thought it's ridiculous to kill entire clan for a test. He killed this blond boy—he didn't know his name because he used to call him Dobe and Dobe meant idiot—and then he would wake up with his face bathing in tears. He cried!

That's why he went to the one and only lake in Konoha every morning, every afternoon, every single day. He needed to find the answer why he killed this boy and why he cried. His family—entire Uchihas—had laughed at him when he told about Itachi's actions in his dreams. He knew his mother thought he's crazy even though she never spoke it directly to him. But it didn't matter anymore. He closed himself a long time ago and didn't talk about his dreams again. But he still had to find the answer why he kept having those nightmares and he hoped the blond boy had the answer.

Last night he'd dreamt about this boy again. They kissed each other. Well, accidentally and when he woke up there's no single tear. He thought it's a good sign though he didn't know a good sign for what.

Sasuke stopped and unconsciously touched his lips. Was it crazy to fall in love with someone in your dream? But Sasuke didn't care. He smiled and felt that warm feeling in his chest. He knew why sometimes he liked to sleep even though he knew he would have nightmare. He wanted to meet that blond boy no matter what. He didn't care he would cry when he woke up, he didn't ca—

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

Sasuke looked up only to find a tall figure with stupid grin in front of him.

"Can you help me?"

Sasuke couldn't answer it. He couldn't say a word. He couldn't move a muscle. He froze and he knew it's not the weather. He kept staring at the taller boy who finally felt uncomfortable.

"OK. I'm sorry for disturbing you." The boy scratched the back of his head, "But I need your help since you're the first person I meet since I've left my uncle's house this morning."

Sasuke bit his lower lip to make sure it's not another dream. The blond boy, the one he was waiting and looking for, the reason he lived from day to day was standing in front of him. And his lip hurt like hell.

"Hey! You're bleeding! Stop biting your lip!"

Sasuke blinked. _It's not a dream_, he felt like screaming. _It's not a dream. Finally I found him_.

"What did you say?" Sasuke finally spoke with tremble voice.

"I said 'Hey! You're bleeding! Stop biting your lip!'" the boy smiled.

"Not that one!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Now I know why I called him Dobe!_

"Can you help me?"

"Of course," Sasuke nodded and tried to control his body which was shaking uncontrollable, "What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me where the lake is? I'm newcomer here and my uncle said that visiting that lake is a must so I—"

"Follow me," he cut the boy's words, "I think we have a same place to go to."

_I'm not crazy_! Sasuke screamed in his mind. _This boy does exist. He talks to me. Now he's walking with me_.

"I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Sasuke." He shook Naruto's hand clumsily.

_I hope_, he thought. _I hope he has the answer_.

* * *

"We come here for holidays but Gaara told me that he wanted to attend a university here."

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked as they walked side by side slowly. _This boy is too talkative_, he thought. _More talkative than the blond in my dreams_.

"Yes, Gaara. He's my brother. He's in second year in Suna University but before Christmas holidays begun, he'd punched his lecturer and he swore that he would never go to that college again. My father sent him here for cooling his mind." Naruto chuckled.

"Hn."

" I just arrived here yesterday. I think I will attend a high school here. We're too close. You know my mother said that we're glued to each other."

"Glued to each other?" Sasuke surprised to the tone of his own voice. _What is this feeling?_ He asked to himself. _Am I jealous?_

"Yeah. He's a possessive brother but I like his attentions. He makes me feel safe. He's—hey! Is that the lake?" the blond boy ran and left Sasuke behind.

_Does he has the answer?_ He thought as he followed the blond to the lakeside. _He looks like an idiot to me_.

"It's beautiful! We have no lake in Suna. It's desert everywhere you turn your head. But we have Oases." Naruto looked at the freezing lake in awe.

"Hn."

"I don't know why but I feel kind of Deja Vu here. Funny, huh?"

Sasuke startled.

"Have you ever gone to this place before?" he asked carefully.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head. "This is my first time in here. Why?"

"Nothing."

They stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"Can I walk you home? You know you might be lost since it's your first time here." He needed to know more about this man. He wanted to know everything about this boy.

"Can you? Because I think it's not a smart action." Naruto amused.

"Why?" Sasuke tilt his head. _Is that Gaara an possessive brother who doesn't want someone to walk his brother home?_

"Because my house is in Suna and it takes two hour to go there by plane. Are you sure to walk me home?"

"Funny." Sasuke answered sarcastically.

* * *

"You never said that Iruka-sensei is your uncle. He's my teacher." Sasuke said when they arrived at Naruto's uncle's house.

"Well, you never asked," Naruto opened the gate. "Are you coming in or what?" He asked when he saw Sasuke stood still.

"Should I?"

"Come on!" Naruto waved his hand, "I'll make lunch for you."

"Oji-san! Gaara!" he opened the front door, "I'm home. I bring a friend!"

Sasuke stared at the living room. He'd been here before. He and Shikamaru sometimes came here when they found some difficulties in math since Iruka-sensei was their Math Teacher in High School.

"Oji-san is in Oba-chan house now."

He stood with mouth agape. This red-head man! He'd seen him before. In his dream.

"Oh. This is Sasuke."

"I know." Gaara said coldly.

"Sit down, please." Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder, "Ignore him! He always says those words everytime I introduce my friends. I'll make tea for you."

"Make one for me." Gaara said as he sat down on couch on opposite side of Sasuke's. Naruto pouted and disappeared behind a door to the kitchen.

Sasuke could feel that the read head man glared at him as he sat down.

"I was there."

Sasuke looked up.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke gulped.

"After you killed him, I was there." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

**To be continued....**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Review?


End file.
